1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to filtering media used for sand control during hydrocarbon production from a wellbore. In particular aspects, the invention relates to designs for and methods of creating sand control filtering media.
2. Description of the Related Art
During production of hydrocarbon fluids, debris and other small solids (typically referred to as “sand”) are undesirably carried along with the desired fluid. Sand control screens have been used to try to control sand by preventing it from entering the production flow to the surface. Sand control screens typically radially surround a production nipple.
Plugs having bonded metal bead filtering media are also known. The inventors believe, however, that many bonded bead designs are more prone to clogging.